oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis J. Underwood
Francis George Underwood (born November 5, 1959) is an American politician and businessman who served as the longest-serving and senior Senator from Kentucky in POWER 4 and the first Governor of Kentucky in POWER 5. A self-described progressive centrist, Underwood is pro-business and emphasises green economy, sustainable development, and a United States where everyone can achieve the American Dream. Early life Frank Underwood was born and raised in Gaffney, South Carolina and graduated from the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania with a Master of Science in Economics in 1981. He later on managed to earn a Doctor of Jurisprudence degree from the Harvard Law School in 1987. Business career Underwood established the The Underwood Organization early in POWER 5 to make more money and not just rely on campaign finances. He first founded the Underwood Institute, the first ever POWER university, to teach new POWER players in mastering the game and become an influential politician. The Underwood Institute is regarded by many as the best university in POWER. He then founded the Underwood Bank to offer banking and financial services to POWER players. On February 10, 2018, he and Governor Mr. Jurist of New Mexico founded the Underwood and Jurist's, a global investment management and services corporation to get ready when the Corporations feature is introduced in the next POWER iteration. Frank Underwood is the richest person in Kentucky with a total net worth of $12 million. Legislative career U.S. Senator from South Carolina Underwood entered the race for the U.S. Senate on November 1, 2017, after then-Senator Andrej Babis announced that he would not seek a second term. In one of the most expensive political campaign in South Carolina's history, Underwood defeated incumbent Senator Wade Hampton X by an approximately 9-to-1 margin, the biggest election win in South Carolina in 2017. Many national media outlets projected Underwood as the winner just after the polls closed, before any returns came in. He was unseated by a Republican alt and moved to Kentucky after that. United States Senator from Kentucky Frank Underwood won his first election in Kentucky on December 5, 2017 after moving from South Carolina. He is the longest-serving U.S. Senator in the history of POWER, assuming office from the end of POWER 3 to POWER 5 where he moved to the gubernatorial election and won. Senate Majority Whip Underwood was nominated to the position of Senate Majority Leader in the 17th SML Election by some of his colleagues, however, he dropped out of the race and nominated then-Senator Janet Loefstedt. Sen. Loefstedt then nominated him and Sen. Humpsworth as her two whip candidates. Sen. Loefstedt then won the election and Sen. Underwood became the co-Senate Majority Whip. With his experience in whipping votes, he works with the SML and co-Whip to gather votes on important bills and pass them. Legislation During his tenure as US Senator from Kentucky, Frank Underwood sponsored major bills to bring massive change to America. He sponsored the Francis J. Underwood Public Safety and Violence Prevention Act which bans automatic weapons after the deadly Las Vegas shooting. He also introduced the Freedom of Choice Act which made abortion legal during the 1st trimester, the bill received strong support from both sides of the aisle. 6 days after the creation of POWER 4, Underwood introduced the Social Security Act while the national debt is $36 trillion, an outrageously high debt. The Democratic leadership worried that it would increase the national debt, therefore instructed all Democratic senators to vote against the bill. The bill was filibustered by a GOP senator therefore requiring 60% Aye votes to pass. During the last hour before voting ends, Underwood convinced several Senators to vote for his bill. Sen. Johnson Henderson Edwards V (D-NY) received $2,050,000 from Sen. Underwood in exchange for a vote for Underwood's bill. He also sent $250,000 to Sen. Ronald Reagan (R-CA) in exchange for his vote. Underwood also successfully convinced Sen. Harry Reinfeld and Sen. Jubz Jorgensen to aye his bill. Underwood knew that he has enough votes to get his bill passed and that he could win the "whipping fight" with the Democratic leadership, however, for the benefit of his own party, he decided to instruct other Senators to nay his bill. Governor of Kentucky Underwood was elected Governor of Kentucky in late January, having defeated the Republican candidate Trajan Nym, head of the Labor Unions lobby. He worked on educational reform and directed the maintenance of Kentucky's roads, with wife Claire leading a successful committee on health care reform. During his term, he helped transform Kentucky's economy and tax system and improved the state's educational system. He removed the sales tax and lower the income tax to just 5%. He became a leading figure among the Blue Dog Democrats, a caucus of Democrats who identify as fiscally conservative Democrats. He once said Democratic Party needed to adopt a more centrist political stance in order to succeed at the national level. Underwood is the current Chairman of Kentucky Democrats. __FORCETOC__ Category:Democratic Party politicians